locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hive
Description: The Hive is a mighty mountain, using a steel skeleton created by Itja-Rek as its core, with earth created by The Mother covering this skeleton to form a more organic looking environment. The inside is rather like an ant hive, with large chambers and many small tunnels connecting them. However, some of these tunnels act as paths for water to pool up in small pools or lakes, and others provide a funnel for the great winds above so they don't wear away the earth of the hive, making navigating the place a little treacherous at times... especially since the wind tunnels aren't always at full gust. On rare occasions, a wind tunnel and water tunnel overlap, to form a typhoon or monsoon tunnel that is VERY deadly to be around. These places quickly gain a reputation for danger and death. The tunnel also has protruding iron spikes that lead down to the iron skeleton beneath to catch and earth the lightening of the storm. Beneath the Hive lies The Twisted Hive, an underground network of tunnels that rivals the Hive in size. Environment: The Hive is a Terrestrial Biodome, consisting of an island in the storming ocean almost completely taken up by the bulk of the Hive. It would most likely fit as being a tropical and subtropical moist broadleaf forest, if there was any amount of light to support growth. For the moment, however, its vegetation consists of lichens and algae that live off of the nutrients washed in from the outside. Inhabitants: Any intelligent creatures living within the area. Creatures: *Mycenoid colonies Dungeons: Wind tunnels: Tunnels in which wind is filtered through. This provides a dangerous hazard. Water tunnels: Tunnels in which water is filtered through. These vary from tunnels which contain a small stream of water, to completely submerged tunnels in which even ocean creatures sometimes manage to find and make their homes in. Monsoon tunnels: Tunnels through which wind AND water are filtered through, resulting in a tropical storm indoors that can blow away and/or drown any foolish enough to get in their path. Nearby Locations: The Hive is isolated, on its own island. However, the ocean is beneath it, and it is rather close to the Caverns of Davos, as well as the Tomb of Itja-Rek, disregarding the sheer amount of ocean in the way. History: The Hive was created by Itja-Rek and the Mother. The Mother made the island that would hold the Hive to get a rest from the storm, and to try and make a place where her Children could live without being blown away or killed by the storm. While resting, Itja-Rek appeared before her, and offered to help her make such a place. Overjoyed by his offer, the Mother accepted, and the two made the Hive together. Itja-Rek creating the iron skeleton to hold up the place and filter lightening through it, as well as the water tunnels, while the Mother made the the earth that would bulk up the iron skeleton and make the place more hospitable, as well as the wind tunnels.